How to Love a Princess
by Belldandy07
Summary: MoBodie. Heavily inspired by romantic anime comedies and Disney movies. The world adores the beautiful, one-of-a-kind Mo. Bodie loves Mo with a passion, but what chance does a simple lifeguard have against thousands of worthy suitors? Does Bodie even want to reveal his feelings?


*Fandom: Dance Central 3 *Major Pairing: Mo/Bodie *Minor Pairing: Glitch/Male OC Pascal. *Special Notes:  
-Pascal and Beat are male OCs. Beat was inspired by Jet Set Gemini's 'Beat'.  
-This was meant to be a oneshot, but the idea outgrew a single chapter. So I'm thinking of three chapters.  
-This was heavily inspired by Disney movies, and romantic anime comedies. Its fun, having Bodie as the klutzy, ditzy sweetheart that's madly in love with the 'heroine'. Besides: guys should be able to have cute romantic comedies, too.  
-I usually have Mo's last name as 'Alomar', but here I'm trying out another name: Brea. As inspired by Aya Brea of the Parasite Eve series.

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything, other than the summary and my laptop.

* * *

Once upon a time, a traveller fell in love with a princess.

Living in a far away land, the traveller dreamt of eternal happiness. He searched the world for that special kind of happiness, exploring rain-soaked horizons and the starry skies. He explored caverns full of jewels, made many friends, and laid his hands on the softest silks. But as beautiful as those treasures were, they never led him to what he was looking for. Not even the most radiant of palaces gave him the happiness he dreamt of.

But then, one day, he came upon the land that slept underneath the stars.

Emerald green hills, glistening diamonds and proud castles slept inside of the traveller's mind. But once his eyes discovered unparalleled magic, his heart soared into a crystal blue sky. He came upon a land that thrived off of nature's wealth: pristine waterfalls, bright blue skies and rich soil. They were one with the wind, lighter than moonlight and as carefree as leaves dancing across the ocean.

The traveller had come from a land of despair, degradation and violence. His people were under oppression, so at home, he had only been familiar with agonizing loneliness. His heart's searing anguish compelled him to search for eternal happiness-and once he stumbled upon that rare, exotic land, he knew he was only a step away from his dream.

It wasn't long before his dream found him.

As soon as he laid eyes on his dream, the traveller was cast into a realm of bliss. His dream was everything he had imagined it to be: a luminous kaleidescope of color, memories and emotion. Whenever he was swept into his dream's presence, he thought of the warmest sunrises. The softest raindrops and the brightest of melodies. He thought of his dream's precious name-the same name that would forever dismiss an empty past.

His dream was a princess. She was the princess of that special land; the land that slept underneath the stars. And through her eyes, he learned of how the stars sang. He learned the reasons behind a wolf's song, and the story behind the setting sun. And through each other's eyes, they discovered love. Transcendant, everlasting love. A gift that eclipsed the pain and suffering of his land. A gift that enveloped the whole world in soft, warm light.

To celebrate their eternal bond, the princess and the traveller sealed their light inside a precious jewel. It was a musical jewel the princess received from her father, Chief Kocoum. Handed down from generation to generation, the jewel celebrated the light of the land-and the light of love. Once the princess and her soul mate sealed their devotion inside the jewel, the jewel became brighter than it had ever been before.

And a hundred years down the road, another princess received the pendant.

The princess of my time is a guy, but every bit as beautiful as the princess from that story. Being a guy doesn't mean you can't be as beautiful as a diamond or whatever, right? And the princess I know is a million times more beautiful than every jewel in history. He's something that shines brighter than every star in the sky. He has the voice of an angel, even when he isn't singing. He's something beautiful, rare, wonderful and miraculous, and-

I'm in love with him.

Sounds like I've got it easy, right? Wrong. I'm not the only one with eyes on a diamond that's unbelievably beautiful. People from all over the world adore him. Sultans have pledged eternal loyalty to him. Princes and other princesses tell him he has stolen their hearts. From all over the world, people shower him in love.

And they're all much worthier of his hand than I am.

I love him, with every breath I take. With every fiber of my being. I love the way he walks, and the faces he makes. I love the way his face lights up, whenever an old-school jam hits the airwaves. I love the way he pouts, whenever he finds out his crew can't perform on a particular day. I love the way his hands pick up his phone, the way he smiles...

I love everything about him. But I don't deserve him. How can I possibly say otherwise? I'm nothing but a blonde 'ditz', as Emi calls me. A lifeguard without a palace, jewels or acres of land.

I definitely can't give him the stars. And he deserves every star in the sky.

So what can I do? What am I supposed to do?

How am I supposed to tolerate being around him? Watching so many others pledge eternal love to him? How am I supposed to deal with the fact that his ex-boyfriend still loves him? How-

-would I be able to justify giving my hand to him, even if he took it?

* * *

_The sun hadn't crept out of its covers yet, but the world was aglow with exuberant beauty. Light shades of blue meshed with silver and white, transforming the sky into a serene mosaic. Many hearts were still asleep, but their dreams were as loud as the most vibrant songs._

_Unable to remain in a world of dreams for long, Bodie approached a particular door. It was a door inside of the Embassy Suites-the current headquarters of Dance Central crews. It wasn't a door that belonged to his crew, but the Hi-Def crew. The previous night allowed him to bathe in the glow of a particular Hi-Def member, right outside of a jazz club. The blonde half of Riptide had been with his crew's back up dancer, an energetic young man known as 'Beat'. Being the only one aware of Bodie's secret love, Beat wanted to cheer his friend up over a night of raging hot tunes. But apparently, they weren't the only dancers in the mood for smooth jazz._

_Emilia's other half grimaced, remembering last night's events. Mo caught Bodie and Beat outside the jazz club, after the club had shut down for the night. Both Riptide men were surprised to see the Princess alone, even more so when Mo's mood became clear. He pretended to be as cheerful as always, but when he told Beat he preferred plunging into the night alone, both men knew something was bothering the Brea._

_If Bodie did at least one thing right, he'd find out what that 'something' was. But it would've been a lot easier if he hadn't spent last night tripping over himself, stammering in front of the one he adored more than life itself._

_"Ey. You all right, Bo?"_

_"Yeah, suuuuure. I'm fine! Right as rain! So what brings you out here, Mo? Oh yeah, that's right, you came to enjoy the music, ha ha! We all did! Pretty amazing, huh? Those were definitely some sweet tunes! Totally bad-ass. So glad we came! Right, Beat? Right!"_

_"You all alone, Momo?"_

_"Sure am, Beat. G, Pascal and Lil T are hittin' Downtown Disney, and I ain't ever in th' mood t' cramp anyone's style. So I thought it'd be cool t' jus' chill on my own."_

_It was fine, Glitch chilling with Lil T and Hi-Def's back up dancer-someone he had a massive crush on. But Mo wanting to be alone? That sent up a thousand red flags. The Brea always enjoyed the company of others, whether they were other crew members, fans or even journalists. But on that particular night, he didn't even have an interest in his Facebook fans._

_Beat tried to push the subject, wanting his Senior to pursue the beautiful damsel in distress. But Bodie let the Princess go. Mo returned to his suite alone, lost on a train of heartbreaking thought. Just what was behind his heartbreak?_

_"I'm gonna find out, no matter what. I'll find out what's wrong 'n make your heart a thousand times lighter, I swear it! I-"_

_-had his heart fly right out of the window, as soon as Mo opened the door. Bodie had only spent the last minute knocking, but apparently didn't believe the Brea would answer._

_"Oh hey! Hi Momo! What's up?"_

_Glitch and Pascal's Senior frowned. It was a playful frown, one that reminded Bodie of a disgruntled puppy. Not to mention Mo was in his street gear-an outfit that was notoriously sexy during the Dance Central 2 season. "Sup?" he asked, folding his arms._

_"You came t' me!"_

_"Oh yeah! I did, huh? Hahahahahahahahaha-"_

_While Bodie occupied himself with laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, Mo ran a hand over his face. "Is there somethin' y' wanna say, Bo?" he asked, halfway between warmth and frustration._

_"You've been outta whack ever since last night. Look, man, I'm sorry 'bout ruinin' yer date-"_

_"My..."_

My what?

_"Yeah, yer date. Ya know, th' thing ya went on with Beat last night. What happened, ya forgot 'bout hittin' up th' club last night?"_

_"Mo, I didn't-that wasn't a-"_

_"Hey man, I didn't mean t' barge in on anything. Next time yer gonna hafta give me a heads-up, 'bout hittin' th' streets with yer guy."_

What in the-

_"Mo...Beat isn't my-"_

_The Princess Brea slapped his friend's back with a radiant smile. "I know he ain't yer man yet, cuz I ruined th' mood. Sorry 'bout that, Bo," he said merrily, then gave his friend a thumbs-up. "Sure you'll knock 'im outta th' park next time! Y' might wanna take 'im some place that's more...I dunno. Intimate?"_

_"Mo, Beat is NOT my-HEY! I just-tell me why you were so upset last niiiiight!"_

_Mo looked as if Bodie had just spoken in backwards Cantonese. "Upset? Maaaan, you really are trippin'. I'm worried about yer smokin' hot Beat. He's got his hands full!"_

_"Mo-"_

_A laughing, beaming Brea left Bodie speechless, slamming the door behind him._

What in the name of Davy Crocket is going on?

Mo thinks Beat is my-

I'm not in love with Beat! I'm in love with you, Mo!

_"Aaaaaah! Why me why me why me why -"_

_Resting in her mother's arms, a five year old girl pointed at a familiar blonde, blue-eyed man running down the hall. "Mommy," she began, ready to ask a question on many minds._

_"What's wrong with Bodie?"_

_And while the Parker continued to run through Embassy Suites, screaming and wrenching the hair out of his head, he definitely succeeded in advertising Riptide that fine morning. "He's just so full of energy," the little girl's mother said, beaming from ear to ear._

_"And its a bright, brand new day! I'm sure he's really excited about what it has in store for him!"_

_Two hours down the road-_

_"B, whaddya think yer doin'? We've got routines t' work on! Beat's out dealing with promotions but we can-Bodie!"_

_"I can't, Emi. There's no point. There's no point in anything. There's just no-"_

_"What in th' hell is wrong with you? These routines won't glue themselves to the insides of your paper-thin skull!"_

_"Emi, Mo thinks I'm in love with Beat but I'm not because I'm in love with Mo so-"_

Whoops.

And I didn't want to tell her, because there's this chance she'll blab something to someone and it'll eventually get back to Mo. I didn't even want to tell Glitch for the same reason. But now-

The cat's outta th' bag.

_"You're what?"_

_A slack-jawed Bodie stared at a slack-jawed Emi, standing on the edge of the universe. All plans to keep his love hidden from everyone but Beat were gone, obliterated in a single heartbeat._

_Emilia wasn't horrified over Bodie being in love with a guy. Those days were long gone, nothing more than painful notes in the history of human civilization. The Hawkeye had no idea her Bodie was in love with her old friend Momo-who was also the Hi-Def Princess. The same guy thousands of other people wanted. Not only that, but Mo thought Bodie was in love with-_

_"Will you please stop staring at me and SAY SOMETHING?"_

_"Oh my God!" the Hawkeye sang, throwing her arms around the Parker's waist. "Booooodie! I can't believe it that's so adorable I can't believe you're in love with Mo that's so cute!"_

_"Not really because he'd NEVER love me and it wouldn't be right because he deserves way more than I'll ever be able to give him because he's so beautiful and warm and-MO!"_

_Emi, her arms still wrapped around one of her partners, grinned at the Princess Brea-who had appeared out of nowhere, in the Embassy Suites Fitness Center. "Sup, guys?" the Hi-Def Senior asked, raising a hand in greeting. He then turned to Bodie, amber eyes twinkling._

_"Yo, Bo-man. Yer pretty uptight about hittin' it off with Beat. You really are Jonesin' fer that guy, huh?"_

_"You heard me?"_

_"Damn right I did," the Brea said, giving the blonde a thumbs-up. "Y' want my advice? Jus' take it easy. You'll knock th' ball right outta th' park in no time!"_

_Bodie's jaw must've dropped a million miles._

-


End file.
